Welcome to the Dark Side
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED HPTR, TRSS, HPTRSS, After Bellatrix killed Sirius, Harry finally lost it. When several visions get him thinking, he decides to change his destiny.


_Welcome to the Dark Side_

_By_

_Sandra Solaria Dees and Ebony 'Emilea' Laksha_

The Boy-Who-Lived glared darkly at his relatives as he stepped out of the car and onto the driveway of number four Privet Drive.

"Now, listen here, boy..." Vernon began, angrily.

"You listen, Vernon Dursley. I saved your whale of a son last summer with a spell that only the most powerful wizards can perform. You will not treat me as you have the fifteen years before. Or I won't care about being expelled from Hogwarts," Harry told him, walking into the house with his trunk. "And believe me; I won't be expelled for a petty little hex. I'll use something more...illegal."

The Dursleys stood there, flabbergasted at the black-haired boy.

~*~

Through out the next month, Harry received no owls from any wizard or witch, but he found that he really didn't care.

Dudley, he discovered, began to go out of his way to not talk or see Harry after the threat of magic on his mother's family.

As Harry slept one night, his dreams turned to visions and he watched as Voldemort ordered his servants to search for anything that would restore his body.

_{"Lucius! Come forward!" The Dark Lord commanded. The masked blonde stepped away from the line of Death Eaters._

_He dropped to his knees before the serpentine man. "M'Lord? Of what service may I be to you?"_

_"In your manor, you own a vast amount of ancient texts. I am sure you have several things on body restoration. Find me those books, or you will be punished." _

_"Of course, M'Lord. Draco and myself will search for what you request," Lucius bowed his head._

_"Yes, Lucius. Bring your son forward," Voldemort demanded. Draco waited for his father to beckon him before he stepped up before the heir of Slytherin and dropped to both knees. "Young Malfoy, are you loyal to my cause?"_

_"I am loyal to my father, and no one else, Lord Voldemort," the young Slytherin answered truthfully._

_"And if your father is loyal to me?" the parselmouth prompted._

_"Then I will follow you, as per his orders," the blonde youth answered._

_"And if your father joins Dumbledore?"_

_"Then my answer does not change."_

_"Loyalty to your father is very honourable. Any other answer and it would have been likely that I would have killed you, Draco Malfoy. Because your father only serves me, than you serve me," Voldemort nodded. "Young Malfoy, hold out your arm."_

_Before doing as ordered, Draco Malfoy looked to the masked face of his father. The man nodded, and only then did the Hogwarts student hold out his arm._

_The Dark Lord spoke a word, too low for Harry to hear. As Harry saw the Dark Mark form on his classmate's arm, he woke, screaming in the pain that the Malfoy heir felt.}_

Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain again. He hissed loudly as blood flowed from his lower lip. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

When Harry inspected it in the mirror, he found that he'd almost completely bit through the flesh. Blood dripped down his chin at a very fast pace and onto his bare chest. He grabbed the shirt he'd worn the day before and pressed it against his mouth. 

"Just fucking beautiful. A big gash on my face is just the thing I need right now. Merlin! Damned Voldemort."

A week passed before Harry had another vision. His lip was still very ghastly to look at; even after he'd sewn it shut with a needle and thread Petunia owned in a first aid kit. The second vision started the moment Harry had fallen asleep.

_{The Death Eaters formed a circle around the Dark Lord, and the two Malfoys came forward._

_"You have good news, Lucius?"_

_"My Lord, Draco and I have found what you requested," the elder Malfoy bowed his head._

_"Bring me what you've found," the Heir of Slytherin ordered._

_Draco stepped foreword with a thick, ancient text, He placed it in the hands of his father's master and stepped back._

_"It requires a potion to be made," Lucius told him as the snake-like man looked over the page marked._

_"Severus will take care of it. Won't you, pet?" Voldemort smirked at the Potions Master._

_Harry hadn't noticed the professor until the Dark Lord laid his hands on the head of the greasy man who sat on the floor at his thigh._

_"Of course, my lord," Severus answered, his eyes submissively lowering. Harry shuddered; while Voldemort had been very handsome in his youth and in his diary, he was almost completely horrible to look at now. Harry had no idea how Snape could let himself be touched by the monster. He felt disgusted when he thought about Voldemort touching his professor in other ways, but he was sure that that's what their relationship was._

_Severus Snape was Lord Voldemort's whore._

_The Slytherin handed the tome to his 'pet' and sent him off to the potions lab._

_"Lucius, Draco," the two came forward. "You've earned my gratitude, and you shall be rewarded. Death Eaters, you are dismissed."}_

Harry awoke, feeling no pain, but a great deal of disgust.

"Stupid blighter. Sickening."

It wasn't until he'd eaten his breakfast-toast and an egg- that he realized that Lord Voldemort would be getting his old body back. His handsome body... Suddenly, to Harry, the idea of Tom Riddle and Severus Snape didn't seem too bad.

"Oh Merlin!"

To clear his mind, Harry went to his room and worked on a Charms essay. Around noon, he moved on to his Transfiguration homework, and once that was done, he took out his Divination things and tried to fill out an information test. That took a long while, as it was twenty pages long, and as soon as he'd finished, he ate his dinner and bathed. At ten o'clock, freshly out of the shower, he began his Potions Homework

_{"My lord," Severus knelt before the gruesome man._

_"Yes, pet?" Voldemort's hand immediately went to Severus's head, which looked suspiciously un-greasy._

_"The potion won't be ready until the end of July," Severus lowered his eyes._

_"The potion takes a month to make?"_

_"I'm sorry, milord, but I looked for a way to speed up the process, but if anything is changed, and the potion is lethal."_

_Harry watched as Voldemort pulled Severus to standing, and then the Boy-Who-Lived noticed that no other Death Eaters were around._

_Voldemort hooked a finger beneath Severus's chin and bent his head for a kiss._

_Harry gagged slightly, before the vision turned into a dream._

_Tom Riddle and a young Severus Snape stood before him. Harry watched hungrily as they began kissing. The meeting room in Riddle Mansion melted away to what was obviously a Slytherin dorm room. There were five beds lined up, and each was fitted with green and silver bed clothes._

_ The two fell back onto a bed and their shirts came off. Then, they noticed Harry. Tom stood and pulled Harry into a kiss. Severus stayed on the bed, calling silently for the two almost identical wizards._

_Tom viciously threw Harry onto the bed, just missing his other lover. Severus ran his hands over Harry's bare chest and licked the other's lips. Harry moaned loudly and opened his mouth to Severus's tongue. Tom returned to the bed, and attacked Severus's neck. Severus stopped his tongue for a moment, moaning into Harry's mouth as Tom bit his neck. Tom let up and began unfastening Severus's trousers. Severus backed away from Harry and slid out of his clothing._

_Tom quickly shed his own and stood Harry up. Harry untied his pyjama bottoms and stepped out of them. Tom didn't go back to Severus, but instead, set his sights on Harry. The Heir of Slytherin bit Harry's neck as well, before moving on to the naked chest. He bit down on Harry's right nipple. Harry gasped and Severus captured his mouth. As Harry and Severus kissed, Tom moved lower. Harry cried out as Tom swallowed his erection and he came. }_

Harry woke up, sweaty and sticky. The green-eyed teen groaned and buried his face in his arms.

_'Merlin. My first real wet dream and it features Severus Snape and Tom Riddle. I need serious help.'_

A voice spoke in his head. _'It really wasn't that bed, though, now was it?'_

_'If Riddle wasn't trying to kill me and if Snape wasn't an arse.'_

_'So the fact that they're both men doesn't bother you?'_

"Shit," Harry moaned, and got up to take another shower.

~*~

Harry threw himself onto his bed and tried to go back to sleep. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning. As he looked at his watch, his throat closed up. It was Sirius's watch. Remus had given it to him, just before he'd gone to the Order's Headquarters.

"Damned Dumbledore."

Harry jumped slightly. He'd no idea why he'd just said that.

_'You know why. It's his fault. He could have taught you occlumency just as easily as Snape could have. And he's lied to you. About everything.'_

"I must be going crazy with grief. Hearing voices." But, the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't let those thoughts leave his mind. They stayed in his brain for weeks.

~*~

_{Severus Snape stood before the Dark Lord, a large clear phial in his hands. It had a large silver stopper, and the handle was hollow. Inside, a dark red liquid came up about halfway. Harry watched as Death Eaters apparated around their Lord and his lover._

_Once the popping of magic had stopped, Lord Voldemort stood to address his minions._

_"My faithful servants, Severus has completed the body restoration potion," he paused as the masked figures clapped. Severus blushed slightly and bowed his head. "As a celebration meeting, I want you all to go and get a muggle or squib. You may do what you wish with them."_

_The group of wizards, and a few witches, cheered._

_"You may use the chambers in the mansion. I will summon you when I am restored to my former glory. Now, go."_

_ The room emptied in seconds, with the crackling of magic._

_Voldemort caressed Severus's cheek with a skeletal hand. Harry, and Severus, shuddered slightly._

_"You have to drink half of this, and then pour the rest into the bath and then get in," Severus instructed his lover._

_"Severus, if this works, then you, along with the Malfoys, will be rewarded. You will receive what you wish for when I receive my youth._

_"Milord...I...will get my freedom?" the Potion Masters looked at him with wide eyes._

_"I know I will regret giving you up, but I believe that you have earned your freedom from me, and I know now that this...was not love, but an obsession."_

_Harry recoiled slightly, at the talk of love from the evil wizard._

_"Thank you...milord," Severus stuttered, clearly speechless._

_Voldemort's hand grazed his cheek. "After I am restored, I want one last...night," he kissed the spy._

_"Of course, Lord Voldemort," the professor nodded, flushing from the embrace. He cleared his throat. "This needs to be used soon, within the next three hours, or it'll not work."_

_"Accompany me to the bath?"_

_"Of course, my lord."_

_Harry watched, and followed, as the two made their way to the bathroom. The Boy-Who-Lived walked after them up two flights of stairs in the Riddle Mansion and down several long corridors._

_"How long must I bathe in the potion Severus?" was the only thing spoken as they entered the bathroom._

_"The potion will colour the bath, but will not mix. You must stay in until all of the red is gone from the water," Severus answered the Slytherin Heir._

_Severus reached to run the bath, but the bony hands of Voldemort stopped him._

_"You do enough for me, Severus," the snake man kissed his cheek with a lipless mouth._

_"Yes, m'lord," Severus looked uncomfortable, so he digressed. "You need to drink straight from the bottle."_

_Harry was taken aback at the almost disappointed look on the Dark Lord's face. "Thank you, Severus." The once (and soon to be restored) man took the silver encrusted glass phial from the Potions Master._

_Severus and Harry watched the Dark Lord as he turned on the bath and as it filled up, Voldemort choked down half of the think liquid in the ornate bottle._

_The Potions Professor took the bottle back as the Heir of Slytherin made childish faces at the taste. Severus held the phial upside down over the tub. The entire potion fell out and made a large splash. As soon as it hit the water, it formed a layer over the surface._

_Harry turned his head as Voldemort stripped. He only turned back around out of curiosity once he'd heard the evil wizard slip into the water. He wanted to see how the potion would work. The Boy-Who-Lived was startled when a thought entered his brain._

_'You just want to see Tom Riddle naked.'_

_It took a full hour before the red was gone, and Severus told the Dark Lord to leave the water._

_"It hasn't worked, Severus," Voldemort growled dangerously. Severus backed up slightly._

_"I don't understand...it should be working," the Potions Master stuttered. Harry watched in horror as the naked wizard advanced on the professor._

_Suddenly, just as Severus's back touched the wall, Voldemort doubled over in pain. Forgetting his fear, Severus dropped to his knees as Voldemort's legs would not support him. _

_Harry watched, mesmerized as the grey, tight skin grew pink and moved away from the bone. Harry saw as muscle became more defined and the pained face of the wizard became more relaxed and fuller. The body in Severus's arms was no longer grey and gaunt, but the Heir of Slytherin looked as pink as a child, and as healthy as one._

_Hair grew rapidly over the bald, shiny head and on various other parts of the man. Lips formed on the mouth and became a dark, luscious colour. When, finally, the pain faded and the wizard opened his eyes, Harry was startled to find them a rich crimson colour, unlike the blood red they'd been before, but also different from the dark green of his youth._

_No longer was Lord Voldemort. Instead, Tom Riddle had returned.}_

**End Chapter One**

Thanks to my beta reader, Harry Snape. This will be NC-17. Only my yahoo group, http:// groups. yahoo. com/ groups /attywmfmh will get the NC-17 versions . They will be edited for fanfiction.net.


End file.
